


Full With Child

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon is having some issues with Sansa's pregnancy.  Written for a prompt.





	

Jon wipes his hand and stares down at the linen between his legs with his seed all over it. He’s somewhat disgusted with himself each time he does this but it’s better than having his member stand guard each time he’s around her.

She’s full with child and has become, in his eyes, the most desirable woman in all of Westeros. Her skin glows, her hair shines, her belly protrudes and her breasts engorge.

Jon has never found himself attracted to pregnant women in the past and wonders why this new...need...has come up with his cousin.

She is with Ramsay Bolton’s child and he should think of the babe as the spawn of a devil but instead it may be the only good thing she ever got out of that marriage. She rubs her belly softly when no one is looking and touches it gently as if there’s a prize inside waiting to be unwrapped.

Sansa has guaranteed, at least for the time being, that she won’t be married off to some man who gets in the the Queen’s favor. She needs to birth her dead husband’s child before it’s acceptable to take a new husband. 

A knock sounds at his door and her voice calls him from the other side.

“Just a moment!” Jon calls as he pulls up his breaches and discards the lusty linen in a pile of dirty clothes the maids have been gathering.

He rights his clothes, wipes his hand on his breaches and opens to door to see a confused Sansa on the other side.

“Are you ill?” She asked, concerned.

“No, why?” Jon asked, trying to guide her from the doorway.

“You left suddenly and I just heard grunting,” Sansa said as she eyed him carefully.

“Just a sore...shoulder,” Jon said as he allowed his right shoulder to drop slightly. “I was rubbing it.”

“Stay here,” Sansa said before she quickly left down the hallway.

Jon walked back into his room and smelled sex in the air, his seed was on a linen with a few others that had gathered in the last couple of days. He covered them with a fur and hoped that it helped with the wanton smell of his chambers.

Sansa suddenly appeared behind him as he was getting a glass of water.

“Sit on your bed,” she said giving the order.

Jon sat and felt her reach about his waist and start to pull off his shirt. Her breasts were right in front of his eyes and it took him a moment to understand what was being done and grab her hands to stop the action.

“What are you doing, Sansa?” Jon asked, snapping out of his breast-induced coma.

“I have an ointment for your shoulder,” she explained as she held up a small container with a smelly paste in it.

“Leave it and I’ll apply it myself,” Jon said as he reached for it.

“No, you won’t do it properly,” Sansa chided as she abruptly pulled up his shirt and took it over his head.

“Sansa, this is improper...” Jon started.

“I’m helping you,” Sansa said innocently. “There’s nothing improper about it.”

Jon sighed and allowed her to apply the paste to his shoulder and rub it in. He tried to think of hags, old baggy women, facial moles with hair...anything that would keep his member from rising to attention with her ministrations. Nothing he thought of worked however, because in front of his eyes were her full breasts, her smell engulfed him and her hands soothed him. He was a goner from the start.

Jon placed his hands over his lap trying to disguise his erection, hoping the entire time she wasn’t paying close attention to the lower half of his body with his upper half in apparent need.

“There,” Sansa said as she stepped back from him. “You didn’t seem tight at all.”

“I must have loosened it before you came,” Jon lied.

Sansa looked at him somewhat confused.

“Are you going to dinner?” Jon asked, attempting to change the subject.

“I am,” Sansa said. “Join me?”

“In a minute,” Jon said as he tried to get up and right himself without her noticing. “I need to finish a letter I was writing.”

“Who were you writing to?”

“Sam,” Jon said as he watched her walk toward the door.

“Send him my best as well,” Sansa said before she reached the door.

“I’ll see you soon?”

“Soon,” Jon nodded.

He watched her walk out the door. He waited until he heard her footfalls disappear before he hinged the lock and walked toward his dresser where he took out another linen. He undid his breaches and started again....he hoped this would all end once she was no longer full with child...


End file.
